


City Love

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had to be honest with himself, Yixing didn’t even know how he ended up like this: a warm body cozily wrapped in the white bedsheets right next to him, half of his closet stuffed with someone else’s belongings, two of everything all over the place. It just happened in what felt like the blink of an eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Love

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [♫ City Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJorl7V3uNk)  
>  **

If he had to be honest with himself, Yixing didn’t even know how he ended up like this: a warm body cozily wrapped in the white bedsheets right next to him, half of his closet stuffed with someone else’s belongings, two of everything all over the place. It just happened in what felt like the blink of an eye.

❦

  


It all started almost three years ago, when he moved to Seoul to attend college under his parents’ pressure. Maybe it was the language barrier, maybe it was the homesickness talking, but Yixing wasn’t settling down particularly well; even his studies, that weren’t going as smoothly as he hoped, contributed to ruin his mood and spoil all his efforts at enjoying his stay and possibly get closer with some of his fellow students.

Fate must have taken pity on him, Yixing thought, when he bumped into someone in the college lobby: sure, there are better ways to meet someone than crashing into them, but the pretty faced student he ran into didn’t seem to mind and flashed a bright smile after Yixing helped him pick up his belongings while apologizing non-stop.

“Hello, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around. I’m Lu Han, nice to meet you.”

After that, everything passed by in a blur, as if having Lu Han by his side was the most natural thing for Yixing; as if he had found his so-called other half of the apple in this blond compatriot that happened to have made a choice similar to Yixing’s, only the prior year. As if Yixing had never felt homesick or burdened by the choice of moving oversea and the depression he went through was just a bad dream.

Even the handful of people he managed to become acquainted with so far have noticed his positive change of behavior and were genuinely happy for him, making Yixing open up more around them.

All thanks to Lu Han.

Everything proceeded naturally, as if they were the best of friends since childhood, and quickly established a routine: pulling all nighters for hard tests, rewarding themselves with piping hot pizza afterwards; hanging out at each other’s apartments, whether it was to watch a movie, play videogames like the kids at heart they were, or just chilling on the couch with soft music coming through the laptop’s speakers; sleeping over and casually forgetting a toothbrush or a t-shirt at the other’s house ‒mainly Yixing’s.

Yixing didn’t even mind finding an extra red toothbrush on his washbasin every other morning, or discovering Lu Han had been wearing his clothes to attend classes--there’s no other explanation to the blond hair he found on several of his own shirts.

❦

  


Two whole years have passed since Yixing left Changsha to study in South Korea and seven months more since that fateful meeting, when Lu Han knocked at Yixing’s door looking like a newborn chick.

“I was offered a job at Samsung after graduation,” he announced in between ragged breaths for running to Yixing’s apartment straight from their university, heavy rain hitting him mercilessly all the way there as if to mock him for ignoring the weather forecasting earlier that morning.

“That’s...awesome!” Yixing exclaimed, after the initial shock of seeing a soaked Lu Han on his doorstep, “Come on in, you’re going to get pneumonia if you stand there. You know where the bathroom is, go take a warm shower while I put something up for dinner.”

Lu Han made his way silently down the corridor on the left, carelessly scattering his wet clothes along the way before stopping in front of the bathroom door, stripped down to only his damp boxers.

“Mind joining me?” he asked bluntly.

Boiling water came out of the pot vigorously, left unattended as someone preferred spending a pleasurable time pressed together in the shower box, soft whispers of “I love you” drowned by the running water and flowing with the soap bubbles down the drain.

❦

  


The glasses clinked as they cheered, drowned by the loud bass of the club. Everybody huddled around Lu Han to congratulate him for his graduation, some of them with rough pats on his back that risked to upset his drink, and take celebratory selfies. Little by little, their friends started pouring on the dance floor, finally leaving Yixing and Lu Han alone in the reserved booth.

They wasted no time sitting next to each other, barely a hair width between them; their hands would occasionally knock together while they fiddled with their cocktail glasses, looking straight into each other’s eyes or brushing lips against ears to be heard over the booming music.

Lu Han had to catch a plane the following day--well, more like in a few hours--so he and Yixing left their friends behind, paid their share of the drinks and walked outside, welcoming the chilly air that bit their warm cheeks. They walked side by side, occasionally pushing each other playfully or swinging around street lamps, until they reached a line of parked taxis and hopped on the first one, where they melted on the backseat that smelled slightly of cigarette.

The ride back home was quiet, with the two young men watching outside of their respective windows, mindlessly playing footsie or fiddling with each other’s fingers. Yixing pretended to look at the many cars still racing past at 2 in the morning, when he was actually studying Lu Han’s reflection in the window, the reflection of the person who eased a heavy weight from his shoulders and made life smile more at him.

Soon enough they arrived to Lu Han’s building; Yixing got off anyway, his place wasn’t too far away. They walked to Lu Han’s door hand in hand and separated with fleeting touches and tender kisses, whispering congratulations and “see you soon”’s and “I love you”’s.

Barely five minutes had passed since they went their separate ways, when Yixing’s cellphone rang: it was Lu Han, who continued chatting as if they were still together at the club, as if nothing interrupted their conversation. Fumbling with his free hand, Yixing managed to fish the keys to his place and, slotting the phone between his cheek and his shoulder, he shrugged off his jacket. He plopped on the couch, propped his legs on the armrest and made himself comfortable against the throw pillows, listening in on Lu Han’s enthusiastic chatter, barely able to throw in some affirmative hums and short interjections.

Outside, an ambulance zoomed past, the sirens echoing through Yixing’s receiver: he dozed off like that, together with Lu Han’s soft words lulling him to sleep.

❦

  


“I’ll be back on Tuesday, I just have to meet up with my parents and friends, and pack a few more of my belongings. Will I see you then?”

“Of course. Text me the details.”

Yixing just dropped Lu Han at the airport for his long weekend back in Beijing. The older man ducked in the open window and planted a kiss on Yixing’s fuller lips; he leaned back with a boyish smile that made him appear even younger than what he already looked, uncharacteristic of a 20-something man who just graduated from university. It was contagious, Yixing had to grin back just as brightly before driving off, his smile softening into a fond one when he glanced at the rearview mirror and saw Lu Han waving.

He mindlessly thumbed the silver bands on his ring finger, trying to think back to his life before meeting Lu Han, but he drew a blank.

Might as well make things official.

**Author's Note:**

> \--I'm...not really sure the ending is clear? I mean,yeah,I left it open on purpose but I was quite stumped with how to end it and couldn't find the right words, so it seems even more rushed.  
> \--This started as a drabble but I eventually doubled the words .__. it's the first of 36 drabbles (read: with less than 1500 words; read: it'll probably be the only one this long,if not the only one I'll ever write for this little project of mine) inspired by John Mayer's songs **[»masterpost this way](http://beloniika.livejournal.com/32487.html)**


End file.
